Legacy of Life
by Chronos Time Guardians
Summary: Not much need to be said, but this is my first fic... This is a story that is a crossover with Spiral. At the beginning it might be a bit weird though... but I think that it's gonna turn out good. (I hope.) Please be nice.
1. The First Legacy

{As time moves on... so does people. As life moves on... so do souls. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is mystery, and today is a gift... yeah right. Maybe life is a gift to people... normal people, but not to those who doesn't value life. The key to life is time... and time is what they don't have. So many lives are destroyed just so that they can live. What is the meaning of life? Who cares about living? Why do people say that life is a gift when it is cruel even at the best of times? Life ends in death and death brings life. The cycle never ends, but as the cycle of humans goes on other cycles of life are ending. To live... they have to kill, destroy, and sacrifice others. Beyond the light is darkness. And no matter how much they try, they can never live the life of normal people. A new legacy is beginning. New friends, new enemies, new pain... the legacy of life. }  
  
.:At an airport:.  
  
"How much longer until our plain arrives?" asked an impatient Gon.  
  
"Just wait patiently Gon." answered Kurapika.  
  
"But I have for the last 3 hours..." whined Gon.  
  
"Hey!! We're back with lunch!" called Leorio. "And Killua made a new friend."  
  
"Hi there! What's your name?!" asked Gon happily.  
  
"Hello, my name is Calo."  
  
"My name is Gon!"  
  
"Leorio, I've known her for 3 years already." added Killua.  
  
"Really? How did you meet her?" asked Leorio.  
  
"My family is all assassins, and at that time, she worked with a group of blacklist hunters." Killua replied.  
  
"Then isn't she your enemy?" asked Leorio.  
  
"I'm an assassin. I was the one that killed the group I went with." Calo answered.  
  
"So where are you going?" asked Gon.  
  
"I'm going to visit my sister in Hawaii. What about you?"  
  
"We're all going to Hawaii too!!" yelled Gon happily.  
  
"That's over reacting Gon." Leorio said sweatdroping.  
  
"No it's not!" argued Gon.  
  
"Doesn't he think it's scary to be chatting with an assassin?" whispered Calo to Killua.  
  
"I'm also an assassin and he asked if I could be his friend." answered Killua. "It's like he can see the hearts of the people he's with."  
  
"Can he see nen?"  
  
"Yeah! All of us are pro Hunters."  
  
"Wow! That's really cool!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"So why did you decide to become a Hunter for? I thought you were happy being an assassin."  
  
"I was bored."  
  
"FLIGHT 134 TO HAWAII IS BOARDING NOW!! PLEASE GO TO GATE NUMBER 34!!" called the announcer in the P.A. system.  
  
"Hey! Let's all go together!" yelled Gon when he saw Calo leaving and dragged her along with them.  
  
.:On the plane:.  
  
"So how are we supposed to sit together now that we have an odd number of people?" asked Kurapika.  
  
"Kurapika, Killua, Calo, and I will sit in the middle and Leorio can sit at Calo's seat." Gon said happily.  
  
"HEY! Why do I have to sit by myself?" whined Leorio.  
  
"Show some maturity for once old man." teased Killua.  
  
"No! It's really alright I can go by myself to sit w..."  
  
"No way! Let the old man go by himself!" Gon and Killua said together.  
  
Leorio crying and walks to the end of the plane.  
  
"GAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a really familiar voice as everyone within hearing range turns towards the voice only to see Leorio frozen with fear and someone laughing an evil laugh.  
  
"What's going on Leorio?" asked Gon.  
  
"Hi...Hi...Hisoka!" yelled Leorio.  
  
"Hisoka?!" yelled Gon, Killua, and Kurapika.  
  
"Where's Calie?" asked Hisoka in his 'pretend to be disappointed voice'.  
  
"Calie?!" asked Leorio who was obviously confused.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that!!" yelled Calo.  
  
"You know you were sitting with him?" asked Gon.  
  
"I thought you wanted to visit your sister." added Killua.  
  
"Yes and yes." Calo answered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us???" asked Gon and Killua and by this point the other people that are listening got less interested and only about 7 people are still listening to the conversation.  
  
"You never let me finish my sentence." came the really simple reply from Calo.  
  
"Oh well. Anyways we should sit down now I think the plane is going to leave soon." Killua said with a shrug.  
  
"But are you sure that your friend will be okay sitting with Hisoka? I know he can be a bit freaky sometimes." asked Calo.  
  
"He'll be fine. Don't worry, he fought Hisoka in the Hunter Exams before." Gon said cheerfully.  
  
"If you say so..." replied Calo sounding not so sure.  
  
"THIS PLANE IS ABOUT TO LEAVE PLEASE BE SEATED AND HAVE YOUR SEATBELT ON UNTIL THE LIGHT IS TURNED OFF!!" yelled the captain of the plane.  
  
.:In Hawaii:.  
  
"Yes! We're finally here!!" Gon yelled happily while jumping all over the place.  
  
"Yes we're here..." Calo said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Killua.  
  
"Oh... it's nothing really." Calo said walking away followed by Hisoka who was quiet for once.  
  
.:2 days later on the beach:.  
  
"Hey look! Isn't that Calo?" asked Gon.  
  
"Yeah your right!" answered Killua. "But who's that with her? It's not Hisoka that's for sure."  
  
"Hey! Let's go and say hello." Leorio suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Gon and Killua, but before they started towards her, she ran up to the 4 of them.  
  
"Hey!" called Calo. "I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Yeah I know. So when are you going back to Japan?" asked Kurapika.  
  
"I'm going back tomorrow at 4:00 am. What about you?" asked Calo.  
  
"We're going back at that time too!!" Killua and Gon said together in surprise.  
  
"Great..." Calo said sweatdroping.  
  
"Hey! How about we have lunch together?" asked Leorio.  
  
"I think I'll skip on that." said Kurapika.  
  
"Uh... sure. I don't see why not." answered Calo.  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Gon and Killua dragging her with them to the nearest restaurant.  
  
"Eh... Killua... it's only 9 in the morning." commented Calo looking at her watch.  
  
"Oh! Really? I never knew that... I thought it was at least 12:30." Gon said sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me! Where are you going?!" yelled Leorio behind them.  
  
"We're going to eat now! Are you coming?" asked Gon.  
  
"But it's only 9." Leorio said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"I already told them." Calo answered.  
  
.:In the restaurant:.  
  
"I wonder why Kurapika didn't come with us..." Leorio trailed off.  
  
"Yeah! He's been acting really weird since we met Calo." Gon said thinking to himself.  
  
"Yeah I noticed too." commented Killua. "Do you know each other or something?"  
  
"No... why would I?" asked Calo.  
  
"Weird..." Leorio and Gon signed together.  
  
"Here's the food you ordered." said the waitress.  
  
"So why did you want to come to this place so much?" asked Gon.  
  
"My sister owns this place and I wanted to get a free meal." Calo answered casually.  
  
.:At the airport:.  
  
"Why are you being so weird whenever she's with us?" Leorio asked Kurapika.  
  
"There's just something I don't like about her. I really don't know why, but her aura is really dark just like the shadows..." answered Kurapika.  
  
"So you don't know her than...?" asked Leorio.  
  
"No. I've never seen her before. Why are you asking?" now it was Kurapika's turn to be suspicious is Leorio.  
  
"Well, she also said that she didn't know you, but since I just met her, I don't really trust her to be telling us the truth." answered Leorio.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Hey! Are we going to be sitting like the way we came?" asked Killua.  
  
"Yeah I hope so!" Gon yelled making a few people near them look their way.  
  
"I'm fine with that, but that means that your friend would be sitting with Hisoka again..." Calo said lightly.  
  
"There's no problem with that is there Leorio?" asked Gon.  
  
"Yeah of course there isn't..." agreed Leorio.  
  
"If your afraid of Hisoka you don't have to pretend you know. I know he can be a bit of a freak at times, but if you get to know him, he's not that bad." Calo said cheerfully.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If Gon likes her, than how bad can she be?" Leorio whispered to Kurapika. "Gon can understand the hearts of people and animals. If she was as you said she is than there is no way that Gon would like her so much."  
  
"I guess you could be right, but what if she can hide the darkness in her aura? Don't compare a human with an soulless animal." Kurapika countered.  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
.:At Japan:.  
  
"I guess we're all going our own ways from here on." Gon said sadly.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Calo answered.  
  
"Killua? How about we both go back to Whale Island?" asked Gon.  
  
"Yeah! That would be great!" Killua answered.  
  
"Well... I'll be going back to my studies as a doctor." added Leorio.  
  
"I'll continue my work as a bodyguard for Neon..." signed Kurapika.  
  
"What about you?" asked Gon to Calo.  
  
"I'm thinking of visiting Silva and Illumi..."  
  
"Silva and Illumi?!" yelled everyone except for Killua.  
  
"Aren't you surprised Killua?" asked Gon.  
  
"No... at least now I know what my mother has been so upset about." answered Killua.  
  
"What do you mean? I told Silva and Illumi not to tell Kikyou!" exclaimed Calo.  
  
"I'm not sure, but she kept mumbling something about having the little demon child coming over for something or another." replied Killua. "Why does she call you the demon child?"  
  
"Probably because I'm even stronger than Illumi..." answered Calo.  
  
"You even stronger than Illumi!? I don't believe it!" yelled Leorio.  
  
"Well I can. You are pretty good at hiding your aura so I guess he couldn't tell your real strength, but even knowing that it's impossible to estimate." Killua said calmly.  
  
"Your pretty good. That's one point to the assassins." Calo said childishly.  
  
"Why don't you show us your real strength then?" asked Kurapika.  
  
"Sure." with that said she let go of the shield that she had around herself to unleash a cold bone chilling aura.  
  
"WOW!!" exclaimed Gon and Killua.  
  
"I never knew you were this strong! So how exactly did you kill off all those Blacklist Hunters at that time?" asked Killua.  
  
"I didn't really kill them... they suffocated from the lack of air in my 'Ice Crystal'." Calo answered.  
  
"Can you show us?!" Gon asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure. I don't see the harm in that." she then put her hand near the ground and an eerie blue aura generated there and after about half a second, the ground began to glow lightly and when she lifted her hand slowly a beautiful ice crystal was left in it's place.  
  
"Wow!!!!!!" yelled Gon and Killua. "That's so cool!"  
  
"I got to go now so I can get my ride to Kukulu Mountain."  
  
"Yeah we should be going too." and with that everyone went their own ways. 


	2. Mysterious Murder

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long!! I was really busy for a long time. Anyways here's the next chap!  
  
{A new legacy... a new life. To live is to kill, to die is to destroy. No matter how you look at it, nothing good comes from them. Never living, never dieing, never seeing the meaning of life. Those who value life will die and those who don't will kill. Those who oppose their fate... their futures will receive a penalty. What kind? It depends on what you opposed. The fates of the people are said even before they are born, fighting it is futile. Forgetting the meaning of life... or forgetting life itself? The light of a new star is about to be born and with it, it carries the very existence of humanity itself. Never ending cycle. Life brings death and death brings death... never ending, never beginning... until now... the legacy of life.}  
  
.:At the Zodick residence:.  
  
"Illumi?!" Calo called out down the hallway of the huge mansion trying to find her way to Illumi's room, but unfortunately, she got no answer. 'Great... this is just great! I told them I was coming today! Maybe they're in the garden...' after thinking of that possibility, she left the hallway and went outside.  
  
"Hi there Calo!" called someone from the shadows.  
  
"Oh! It's you Milluki. Do you have any idea where's Illumi or your father?"  
  
"Illumi went to find Hisoka after he came back from his vacation and father's out somewhere with grandfather."  
  
"Oh thanks for the info. Guess now I have nothing better to do than go and find Gon and Killua! You mind if I use your phone and call ahead?"  
  
"No problem." Milluki answered and gave her the phone.  
  
.:At Whale Island:.  
  
"Yay!! I'm so happy Calo's coming over!" yelled Gon.  
  
"One problem." Killua told Gon.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She has nowhere to stay even if she comes here."  
  
"She can stay with us!"  
  
"Then go and ask Aunt Mito you idiot!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" after saying that, Gon raced downstairs to the restaurant/bar to find his aunt. "Aunt Mito!"  
  
"What is it Gon?" Mito asked.  
  
"Can another one of my friends come and stay with us for a bit?"  
  
"Yes. I don't see why not."  
  
.:At the port of the town:.  
  
"Look! That's her ship isn't it Gon?"  
  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure anyways." and just as he finished saying so, they saw someone on the boat waving to them and as the boat approached the dock, they saw Calo.  
  
"Hi you guys!!" Calo greeted them cheerfully as she left the boat.  
  
.:At the restaurant/bar:.  
  
"Aunt Mito!!" called Gon.  
  
"What is it..." Mito trailed away as she saw Calo standing at the doorway with Gon and Killua.  
  
"What wrong Aunt Mito?" asked Gon.  
  
"Why is that killer with you?!" yelled Mito.  
  
"So you still remember huh?" Calo snickered.  
  
"How can I forget?! You and those others almost destroyed all of Whale Island!" cried Mito.  
  
"What??" Gon yelled with surprise.  
  
"By others she means the Blade Children... well some of them anyways and that was a long, long time ago. I don't believe that someone still remembers it." remarked Killua.  
  
"You knew about it Killua?!" cried Mito.  
  
"Yeah I over heard it when Illumi and father were talking. They also said something about a guy called Takashi Sonobe who was murdered by a high school girl who was later on murdered by her classmate who is know in jail. My father also said that the only way for anyone to get information on the Blade Children is A: We find and ask them ourselves. Or B: We go and ask that detective boy. Right?"  
  
"Exactly." answered Calo.  
  
"I don't believe this! Either way I'm not having any killers staying at this place." Mito said stubbornly.  
  
"But... sob... but... sob... you said that... sob... any friends of mine... sob... can stay!!" cried Gon.  
  
"Yeah... well... fine she can stay, but if anything happens she's going to have to go."  
  
.:The next day:.  
  
'Great its only 5:00 I'm going to be there before time... what choice do I have? I'm gonna have to leave before either of you wake up.' thought Calo. After quickly writing Gon and Killua a note, she left the room and went outside through the window.  
  
"WHO'S THERE?!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. It was still dark so it was hard for the people to see one another. But unfortunately for that person, it was darker than usually and the darkness was like a fog that no one can see through. "I SAID WHO'S THERE?!" the same voice yelled out into the darkness again, and again there was no answer other the silence itself. "AHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL?!" this time the person yelled because one of his/her arms have been ripped right off before he/she even knew what had happened.  
  
.:7 in the morning.:.  
  
"Where's Calo?" asked Gon.  
  
"Hey! Look there's a note on your window." answered Killua. He then went to the window and took the note and read it out loud. "Sorry you guys! I had to go because of an emergency at my friend's house. I truly apologize for the trouble. It may also be for the best anyways since your aunt never seemed to like me in the first place."  
  
"It's too bad that she had to go though--" Gon got cut of by an ear piercing scream by his aunt.  
  
"What happened?!" Gon and Killua yelled in union.  
  
"You two better take a look at the news..." by that point, Mito sounded close to tears out of fear.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gon went downstairs along with Killua just in time to see the news being repeated again by the announcer.  
  
{"There was a murder case at about 5o'clock in the morning today. The victim most likely died from lost of blood when his arm was ripped off. The victim have been identified as Tagane Adomita who lives in an apartment at Whale Island. Also found on the scene of the crime along with the victim's body is a flower and a dark grayish blue ribbon. Both are trademarks of 2 different criminal organizations. The flower is said to be the trademark of the 'Blade Children' who just started to leave it when ever they kill someone. The dark grayish blue ribbon is said to be the trademark of a national murder association known as the 'Shadow Cats'. The police are lost at how the murder was committed for the victim: Tagane Adomita was killed right in his apartment, but everyone else who lives there said that they heard no sound in that room and only found the body because his little sister named Tagane Verekani went to his room to give him his medicine and found the door unlocked so went inside. Now there are a few detectives at work there trying to solve the mystery. Now we have Wataya Seumaru to give us more information on this case."}  
  
{"Hello. I'm the partner of Narumi Madoka the detective that is on this case at the current time. Right now we are unable to give away any information of any sort. As the officials are still examining the body itself. As all of the police are hoping that his will not turn out to be another serial murder committed by any of the two organizations."}  
  
"I don't believe it! I can't believe that you're suspecting Calo!" yelled Gon.  
  
"Umm... Gon? Calo is the leader of the Shadow Cats." Killua said in a matter of fact kind of way.  
  
"What?!" Gon and Mito both yelled together getting the attention of some of the customers.  
  
"But it might not be just Calo though... after all there was also a flower at that place which belongs to the Blade Children. Maybe they're just trying to set Calo up." replied Killua.  
  
"That's it how can you stand someone like her?!" yelled Mito. And by this point almost all of the customers were watching the very interesting fight that was going one.  
  
"Hey!! I'm back!" called Calo from the doorway and earned herself the curious looks of all the customers, 2 confused looks from Gon and Killua, and finally the look of a person about to explode with rage. "What happened here...?" 


End file.
